El príncipe
by Conurbagirl
Summary: El hermoso y sensual príncipe Yuuri está enamorado de Victor Nikiforov, su protector y hombre de máxima confianza del rey. Pero Victor no cree merecer el amor del joven.
1. Prefacio

Aclaraciones:

Adaptación de La princesa de Gaelen Foley

Yuri On ice AU

En este universo no aplica la heteronorma

Prefacio

El hermoso y sensual príncipe Yuuri está enamorado de Victor Nikiforov, su protector y hombre de máxima confianza del rey, desde que era un niño. Pero Victor, que fue rescatado de la nada por el rey para convertirse en un espía, no cree merecer el amor del joven -aunque también lo ama- y durante años esconde sus sentimientos. Así, cuando el rey decide que Yuuri debe casarse con el príncipe ruso Georgi Popovich para que su país proteja a la pequeña isla de Hasetsu del ataque de Leroy, Victor desespera y, para evitar el matrimonio, prepara un complot contra Jean Jacques que supondrá un desafío a su amor y una amenaza para sus vidas y la supervivencia del reino.

El joven ha demostrado ser capaz de arriesgar su vida por amor, pero ¿será capaz de desvelar sus más profundos secretos y de abrir su corazón a la persona que durante años ha amado en silencio?


	2. Capitulo 1

Capitulo uno

 _Mayo de 1850_

El sonido de sus rápidos y enérgicos pasos invadieron el estrecho espacio entre las paredes del laberintico jardín. Los setos se inclinaban sobre él, como si quisieran cerrarle el paso, y el corazón le latía tan fuerte que penso que ahora si lo oirían. Recorrió lentamente la estrecha verada, sus pies desnudos deslizándose silenciosamente por la fresca y verde hierba, su pecho palpitando. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo y le sangraba la mano, tal vez rota después del puñetazo en la cara que le había propinado a Michele con el cortante filo de su anillo de diamante. Al menos había conseguido deshacerse de él y esconderse en el laberinto. No se atrevía a pedir ayuda, pues sabía que solo los tres hombres lo oirían.

Esa noche, no había nadie más afuera. Las gotas de lluvia se esparcían en un cielo azul oscuro cubierto de nubes. Las cigarras cantaban al unísono mientras el viento, que soplaba primero de un lado y después del otro, traía consigo fragmentos de un minueto interpretado en los jardines reales, el minueto de su baile: el de su fiesta de compromiso. Su prometido había sido incapaz de asistir.

Inclino la cabeza hacia la izquierda al oír movimientos al otro lado del frondoso seto.

Él estaba allí. Un sabor acido del vino que había bebido le subió por la garganta.

Podía ver su silueta, alta y elegante. Podía ver la silueta de una pistola en su mano. Y supo que de la misma forma, él podría ver su traje de seda clara a través de las ramas. Se puso en cuclillas y se alejó con cautela.

-No tenga miedo, Alteza. –Oyó la meliflua voz de Seung a varios pasos de distancia-. No vamos a lastimaros. Salid, no hay nada que podáis hacer.

El Coreano se había separado de su compañero para cercarlo.

Reprimió un sollozo, dominando su fragilidad mientras trataba de decidir el mejor camino. Aunque había correteado por el laberinto desde que era un niño, el miedo lo hacía ahora dudar de su sentido de la orientación.

Escucho el pausado murmullo que provenía de la fuente del centro del laberinto y trato de guiarse por su sonido. Se acurruco contra el arbusto y desde allí inspecciono palmo a palmo el camino, cerrando con tanta fuerza los puños que las uñas se le clavaban en la palma de la mano. Al final, apretó la espalda contra los espinosos arbustos, demasiado asustado para superar el recodo camino. Espero, temblando, en un intento vano con contener los nervios y el nudo que le oprimía el estómago.

Él no sabía lo que querían.

Había recibido otras veces proposiciones de los engreídos y hambrientos cortesanos de palacio, pero ninguno de ellos había tratado nunca de retenerlo por ña fuerza. Y mucho menos, habían usado armas.

«Kamisama, por favor»

Quería gritar, pero tenía demasiado miedo. El viento soplo de nuevo: traía olor a hierba, a jazmín… a hombres.

«Ya vienen»

-Alteza, no tiene nada que temer. Somos sus amigos.

Echo a correr, su corta y negra cabellera al viento. Se oyó un trueno, el anuncio de una tormenta de verano que traía el viento.

Al llegar al final del pasaje se detuvo otra vez, demasiado asustado para girar en el próximo recodo, donde quedaría a merced de Michele o el Coreano, Seung, quienes parecían dispuestos a encontrarlo. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que le decía su antigua institutriz, que un día le pasaría algo malo si seguía actuando de una manera tan salvaje y descarada.

Se prometió no ser descarado nunca más. No volvería a coquetear. No volvería a confiar en nadie.

Su pecho se movía arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo.

Ya llegaban. Sabía que no podía quedarse donde estaba ni un segundo más.

«Estoy atrapado. No hay salida.»

Y de repente, escucho otra voz, apenas audible, como un susurro fantasmagórico.

-Príncipe.

Era como si esa sola palabra hubiese salido de la tierra, como si el viento la hubiese dejado salir apenas un momento.

Estuvo a punto de responder en voz alta, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera una jugarreta de su mente confundida por el pánico. Solo una persona lo llamaba así, con la versión Rusa de su título.

Si alguna vez le había necesitado, era ahora.

El hermoso y oscuro, Victor.

Solo el podía salvarlo de esta pesadilla. Sin embargo, él se encontraba a mucha distancia, ocupado en los asuntos de palacio, reuniendo información y protegiendo al embajador en Moscú, donde se estaba formando la nueva coalición contra Jean Jacques.

Victor Nikiforov era un insolente, un bárbaro arrogante, pero no conocía el significado del miedo, por lo que estaba seguro de que podría hacer cualquier cosa. No le había visto en casi un año, lo que no impedía que siguiera rondando por su mente, con su arrogante sonrisa y sus ojos azul claro como el cielo. Unos ojos que parecían vigilarlo aunque estuviera a kilómetros de distancia.

-Estoy cansado de esta persecución –le advirtió Seung. Vio un movimiento a través de la hilera se setos y unos mechones negros desaliñados. Vio como el coreano se detenía y movía la cabeza, como si así pudiera oír mejor.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, se tapó la boca con las dos manos. Empezó a retroceder sin darle la espalda. Estuvo a punto de gritar cuando una rama se le enredo en el pelo, y tuvo que volverse al comprobar que uno de sus mechones se había enganchado entre los arbustos.

-Príncipe.

¡Sabía que había oído bien! Pero ¿Cómo era posible? Se quedó helado, su mirada inspeccionando los alrededores con vehemencia.

¿Cómo podía saber que estaba en peligro? ¿Era el lazo que les unía tan poderoso?

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que podía sentirlo, podía sentir su extraño y silencioso poder presente en la noche, como la inminente tormenta.

-Diríjase al centro del patio. –Era un murmullo oscuro y leve el que la dirigía.

-¡Ay, Kamisama! –susurro, aliviado. Había venido.

Desde luego que había venido.

Incluso aunque no lo quisiera, incluso aunque no pudiera nunca amarlo, él era sangre real y su honor le obligaba a protegerlo.

Victor Nikiforov era el hombre de confianza del rey, un maestro en el espionaje y el asesinato. Su lealtad hacia su padre era absoluta. Si había trabajo sucio que hacer para proteger al reino y a la familia real de la pequeña isla de Hasetsu, Victor se encargaba de ello sin reproches. Su presencia le hizo darse cuenta de que había algo más serio de lo que pensaba en el intento de Michele de secuestrarlo.

Se quitó las manos de la boca, aunque su pecho seguía moviéndose con cada inspiración, y espero, con la cabeza erguida, las instrucciones de Victor.

-Vaya al patio, Alteza. Deprisa.

-¿Dónde está? –respiro, temblando-. Ayudadme.

-Estoy cerca, pero no puedo acercarme.

-Por favor, ayúdeme –balbució, reprimiendo un sollozo.

-Shhh –le susurro-, vaya al centro de la plaza.

-Estoy perdido, Victor. Lo olvide. –Cegado ahora por las lágrimas que había reprimido por pura supervivencia, intento verle entre el denso verdor del seto.

-Tranquilo, se valiente –le pidió con suavidad-. Dos giros a la derecha. Está muy cerca. Me reuniré con usted allí.

-De acuerdo –balbució.

-Vaya. Ahora. –Y su susurro se desvaneció.

Por un momento, Yuuri fue incapaz de moverse. Pero se armó de valor y se dirigió hacia el pequeño y pavimentado patio. Le temblaban las piernas y la herida de su rodilla le ardía todavía, fruto de un resbalón anterior en el césped. El traje de seda que había estrenado con tanto entusiasmo tenia ahora un rasgón a la altura de las rodillas. Cada movimiento era un suplicio que sufría en silencio, y aunque el miedo le volvía torpe, se esforzaba por seguir el sonido refrescante de la fuente.

A cada palmo que avanzaba, canturreaba mentalmente su nombre, como si así pudiera conjurarlo, «Victor, Victor, Victor». Así llego hasta el primer recodo.

Tomo fuerzas y miro a su alrededor.

«A salvo».

Siguió moviéndose, ahora con más confianza. Imágenes de Victor se sucedían en su mente, imágenes de la infancia, el siempre vigilándolo, tranquilizándolo con una mirada, su serio y querido caballero, siempre dispuesto a protegerlo. Pero cuando por fin el creció, nada había salido según sus planes.

«Victor, no dejes que me atrapen.»

Al mirar hacia delante, vio que tendría que pasar un claro en el que confluía otro camino por la izquierda. Rezo para que sus perseguidores no estuvieran esperándolo allí, escondidos. Se terminaba el seto que lo protegía y, vacilante, sintió que el coraje volvía a abandonarlo.

Una gota de sudor le rodo por la frente.

«Que esto salga en los periódicos –pensó nervioso, enjuagándose la frente con el dorso de la mano-: ¡Ultimas noticias! ¡El Príncipe real suda!»

Cerró los ojos brevemente y murmuro una plegaria. Después, se lanzó hacia delante tras echar una mirada furtiva a la parte baja de la línea de setos por la que caminaba. A unos veinte pies de distancia, el rudo conductor de Michele yacía boca abajo, inmóvil. Un pedazo de metal brillaba a la luz de la luna. Había sido estrangulado, pensó horrorizado. Victor había pasado por aquí.

Siguió caminando con pasos entumecidos y vacilantes mientras un terror frio se apoderaba de su estado. El canto de las cigarras se había reducido a una vibración monótona que parecía iba a hacerle perder los nervios. Cuando llego al final de la línea, hizo una mueca, luchando en silencio consigo mismo por encontrar el coraje necesario para mirar al otro lado del recodo.

Se obligó a hacerlo.

« ¡Despejado!»

La entrada al patio se veía ya al final del pasillo. Casi había llegado. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era pasar otro hueco a mitad del camino.

Hizo el giro y corrió para pasarlo.

Con la respiración entrecortada, sus pies descalzos lo llevaron rápidamente por la hierba sedosa. Estaba muy próximo al claro y al final de la línea veía ahora con claridad la entrada al patio. El cielo arrojo un puñado de lluvia y viento sobre su cara. Las nubes cubrían la media luna dorada.

-¡Vuelve aquí, pequeña zorra! –grito una voz profunda.

Él se encogió y miro por encima de sus hombros. Michele lo había encontrado.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas para pasar el claro, y fue entonces cuando Seung apareció por la intersección y lo agarro con los dos brazos. Grito desesperado. Seung se abalanzo rápidamente sobre él y, de repente, Victor apareció, como un resplandor mortal entre las sombras, como un lobo al ataque.

Seung grito al perder el equilibrio en su intento por protegerse de Victor. Yuuri se enfrentó a su agresor, y escucho como se rasgaba la seda de su traje cuando por fin se deshacía de él. Corrió hacia el patio, llorando. Los dedos de sus pies rozaron el asfalto y tropezaron en el pequeño recinto. Cruzó la grotesca mirada lasciva de piedra que Pan le dirigía desde la fuente, con su boca musgosa echando agua, y se refugió en las sombras de una esquina.

Se agacho, encogido, rezando para que Michele eligiese quedarse y ayudarse a su compañero contra Victor en vez de perseguirlo. Este pensamiento no duro mucho porque pronto lo vio aparecer en la entrada, y atravesar el bien cuidado seto.

Lo descubrió enseguida, sus pasos fuertes, y una mirada de desprecio en los ojos. Camino a grandes zancadas hacia él y lo tiro del brazo para que se levantara. Yuuri grito. Él le tapo la boza con la mano y puso un cuchillo en su garganta, justo en el momento en que Victor aparecía corriendo por la entrada.

Yuuri sollozo su nombre.

Michele tiro de él.

-¡Cállate!

Victor se acercó, respirando fuerte mientras analizaba la escena que tenía enfrente. Sus fieros ojos de hielo escudriñaron la noche con una intensidad demoniaca. Un rayo en el cielo ilumino su oscura y exótica belleza por un instante, y después, no hubo sino oscuridad.

Yuuri fijo su mirada y toda su fe en el mientras agarraba con las dos manos el brazo que rodeaba su cuello.

-A un lado, Nikiforov –le advirtió Michele-. Un paso más y el morirá.

-No seas estúpido, Crispino. Los dos sabemos que él no quiere que le suceda nada. –Su tono era desdeñoso y frio, su mirada serena. Sin embargo, todo su cuerpo emanaba peligro al pasearse por el patio, esbelto y elegante, iluminado apenas por una luna dorada. Vestido impecablemente de negro, sus movimientos eran los de un depredador felino.

Bajo esa ceja arqueada, se escondía una expresión salvaje y luminosa. Los ojos profundos y melancólicos reflejaban una naturaleza apasionada y misteriosa. Los austeros ángulos de sus mejillas y la nariz altanera… todo completado por la sensualidad de su enfurruñada boca. Una pequeña arruga, en forma de media luna, estropeaba la dulzura de sus labios en una curva amarga.

Yuuri le contemplaba embelesado, pero Victor ni siquiera lo miro, como si no existiera. En vez de eso, clavo sus ojos en los de Michele y esbozo una sonrisa.

-Pensé que eras un profesional, Crispino –dijo con una voz suave y calmada, matizada por su acento ruso-. ¿Es así como llevas tus negocios, poniendo cuchillos en las gargantas de los jovencitos? –Hizo un gesto hacia ellos con ociosa elegancia-. Me pregunto cómo podéis servir a un hombre sin honor.

-No he venido aquí a filosofar contigo, Nikiforov –gruño Michele, tan tenso y alterado mientras Victor permanecía frio-. Me voy ya, y él se viene conmigo.

-Si crees que voy a dejarte pasar –le dijo con amabilidad-, es que te engañas a ti mismo.

-¡Lo matare! –le advirtió Michele.

Victor le dirigió una sonrisa aterradora.

-A tu señor no le gustaría.

El silencio cortaba el aire como el filo de una navaja. Los dos hombres se miraron desafiantes, los dos entrenados para matar, cada uno de ellos esperando que el otro se rindiera, hasta que Yuuri no pudo soportarlo más.

-Por favor –suplico-, déjame marchar.

Al oír su desamparo, Victor volvió la mirada hacia él. Durante un desafortunado instante, él pudo leer la verdad: la furia, la desesperación que escondía su apariencia inflexible. Esa mirada se desvaneció al instante y sus labios se contrajeron de nuevo en una media sonrisa, aunque fue demasiado tarde.

Michele lo había visto también.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –Pregunto en tono de burla-. ¿He descubierto tu punto débil? ¿Es posible que el gran Nikiforov tenga un talón de Aquiles?

La cara finamente cincelada de Victor se contrajo. Sus ojos de largas pestañas se entrecerraron mirando a Michele.

-Ah, desde luego –prosiguió, sin prestar atención al peligro-. Recuerdo que alguien me dijo que fuiste su guardaespaldas cuando él no era más que un mocoso.

La voz de Victor se suavizo en un murmullo aterrador.

-Baja tu arma.

-Apártate de mi camino.

-Libera al príncipe. Rendirte es tu única salida. Tus hombres han muerto, y sabes demasiado bien que te necesito vivo.

-Mmm, empieza a enfadarse. –Michele reflexiono en voz alta-. Debe de estar verdaderamente prendado de vos, querido.

Sus palabras hirieron al príncipe más de lo que podía imaginarse.

-No estás haciendo sino empeorar las cosas, Crispino. Recordare como me has importunado cuando tú y yo tengamos más tarde una charla sobre tus amigos y tus órdenes.

-Ah, pero mis órdenes no existen, Nikiforov. Yo no existo. No puedo volver con las manos vacías, así que, ya lo ves, no conseguirás nada de mí –gruño-

Victor empezó a acercarse a ellos lentamente, con cautela.

-¡Ni un paso más!

Él se detuvo.

-Aléjate del príncipe –dijo suavemente, con una mirada tranquila y despiadada.

Yuuri recitaba mentalmente el fragmento de una plegaria, una y otra vez. Podía sentir el pulso de Michele contra su cuerpo, y como apretaba la presión sobre su cuello. Sintió que aumentaba su desesperación mientras buscaba una forma de salir de allí. El miro el cuchillo con el que le amenazaba el cuello, cerró los ojos y rezo más fervorosamente.

-Dime, Nikiforov… entre colegas –ladro de repente Michele-: ahora que tú pequeña carga ha, digamos así, crecido, ¿no te has preguntado alguna vez…? Quiero decir, míralo. Hay quien dice que es el joven más hermoso del mundo; o al menos, uno de los tres más guapos. Desde luego, mi patrón esta de acuerdo. Helena de Troya, lo llama. Los hombres van a la guerra por poseer semejante belleza. ¿No deberíamos echar un vistazo?

Los ojos de Yuuri se abrieron sorprendidos mientras Michele agarraba la parte del traje que Seung había roto. Dio un grito ahogado, aterrorizado al ver que dejaba al descubierto su cuerpo hasta la altura de la cintura.

Esto no podía estar sucediendo, pensó. No en sus hermosos jardines, en el centro del mismo de su pequeño, seguro y aislado mundo, Con las mejillas encendidas de vergüenza, se modio el labio inferior, conteniendo unas lágrimas de rabia. Intento taparse la cara con los mechones de su pelo, pero Michele protesto.

-Non, non, cherie. Déjanos ver la belleza que Dios te ha dado. –Con la mano izquierda, le aparto delicadamente el cabello dejando nuevamente su cara descubierta.

-Eres un infeliz –susurro Victor.

El no pudo resistir buscar sus ojos.

Con las manos a los lados, se quedó allí temblando de humillación y rabia, expuesto ante el único hombre que el había querido. El único que no lo quería.

No mucho tiempo antes, había amado a Victor Nikiforov con un ardor doloroso y adolescente. Tres años atrás, había tratado de demostrárselo en el baile de su puesta de largo. Ese día le dijo que había crecido para él, que había dejado de ser un niño; intento demostrarle que ninguna mujer le amaría como él le amaba. Pero él le había rehuido y había dejado la isla, embarcándose en alguna nueva misión. Ahora, testigo de su humillación, era forzado a ver su cuerpo, el regalo que el había intentado darle, y que ahora tan poco significaba.

Justo entonces, el cielo de la noche se abrió en otro rápido y frio chaparrón. Yuuri se estremeció y tembló al sentir las primeras gotas de lluvia sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

Podía sentir la fuerza volcánica de la ira que inundaba a Victor, pero por algún motivo la única cosa en la que podía centrase era en su orgullo, en lo que creía su última defensa. Se agarró rápido a él, como si fuera una tabla de salvación. Levanto la cabeza para combatir la vergüenza. Con lágrimas en los ojos, se quedó mirando fijamente la nada.

Michele se rio de él.

-Criatura altanera. Si, sabes que eres maravilloso, ¿verdad? –murmuro, recorriendo con un dedo la curva de su hombro hasta llegar al brazo. Lucho para no temblar de asco-. Una piel como la seda. Ven y tócalo, Victor. Es exquisito. No te culpo, cualquier hombre sentiría debilidad por una criatura como esta. Podemos compartirlo si quieres.

Al oírlo, sus ojos se volvieron hacia Victor, y entonces fue como si una fría vara le golpease la espina dorsal. Porque lo que vio fue a un hombre disfrutando con la visión de su torso, una mirada que devoraba su desnudez.

-¿Victor? –pregunto con un susurro lastimero.

Los dedos de Michele se agarraron con más fuerza al puño del cuchillo, aunque su voz segura y calmada emitiera una nota de triunfo.

-Ven y pruébalo. Nadie tiene que enterarse. En serio, con todo lo que has hecho por tu rey, ¿acaso no te lo mereces?

Finalmente, Victor elevo una mirada para examinar la intimidad de su cuerpo. Yuuri pudo ver el destello de unos dientes blancos en su sonrisa fría y diabólica. Empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia ellos, a la vez que preguntaba a Michele:

-¿Qué es lo que sugieres?

Yuuri no daba crédito a lo que oía. En su mente aparecieron imágenes de la última vez que había visto a Victor, seis meses atrás. Como de costumbre, la había ignorado nada más poner los pies en palacio, pero aquel día, Yuuri había abierto la puerta del salón de música a media tarde, y le había encontrado junto a la pared jugueteando con una de sus muchas amantes. Llevaba la camisa abierta, los hombros y el pecho desnudo, y los pantalones le caían hasta los muslos, mientras la mujer, de falsas remangadas, trataba de desnudarle. Cuando Yuuri abrió la puerta, él lo vio por encima del hombro de ella y sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo.

Todavía recordaba el ardor de su mirada. Él había quedado allí, de pie en la puerta con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos. Recordaba la sonrisa burlona y seductora que le había dirigido antes de salir el con un portazo. Se parecía a la que ahora veía.

-Yo lo sujetare para ti –dijo Michele.

-Ah, no se resistiría a mí –murmuro-, verdad, ¿mi ángel?

Sus mejillas se volvieron de color carmesí. Agacho la cabeza, avergonzado y rabioso. Temblaba y no podía soportar ver como se acercaba e ellos.

Se juró a si mismo que esto era parte de un plan. ¡Él era el príncipe heredero! Victor no haría algo así nunca, nunca.

Pero él no era como los demás hombres. Este ruso de belleza aterradora escapaba a cualquiera de sus predicciones. Solo sabía que no le temía a nada y que, por mucha lealtad que profesara a su padre, no obedecería a otra ley que no fuera la suya propia.

Lentamente, primero un paso y después otro, se acercó hasta quedarse a unos tres palmos de él, tan cerca que sus pechos casi podían rozarse. Tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración contra él.

Estaba atrapado entre dos altos y rudos hombres, respiraba con dificultad y temblaba con tiritones fríos y calientes. Él iba a tocarlo en cualquier momento, pensó. Con las mejillas encendidas, quería morirse de vergüenza al ver el deseo perverso en su rostro. Solía ser bastante perspicaz, pero esta vez se había quedado mudo, mirando como hipnotizado el botón plateado que quedaba a la altura de sus ojos.

No podía pensar en nada que pudiera decir en su defensa, no podía encontrar la voz para invocar el nombre de su padre, ni el de su prometido; en este momento, ni siquiera podía dibujar el rostro de Georgi. El terror lo había dejado en blanco, y Victor llenaba sus sentidos: los más fieros y elementales.

Su cercanía, la pura fortaleza masculina que emanaba… era sobrecogedora. Los orificios de su nariz, se llenaron de una mezcla de olores a almizcle, caballo y piel, y la exótica marca de puro que siempre fumaba. Tampoco escapo a su nariz el hedor de la sangre que hervía por sus venas. Podía sentir el calor que emitía, la tensión que rodeaba sus formas duras y musculosas.

Entonces, todo paso muy rápido. Victor atrapo a Michele por el cuello, obligándole a soltar a Yuuri. Esquivo la hoja de su cuchillo y apretó la muñeca derecha de Michele mientras Yuuri tropezaba y caía a cuatro patas sobre el suelo. Con lo que pensó eran sus últimas fuerzas se alejó cuanto pudo y se levantó lo suficiente como para ver si Victor estaba herido. Pero la fuente no le dejaba ver lo que pasaba al otro lado. Solo escucha un batir de metales.

Michele prefería toda clase de improperios cuando su arma voló rozando el pavimento. Intento abalanzarse sobre él, pero Victor le dio un puntapié para alelarla y le mantuvo agarrado con fuerza. Revolviéndose con furia, Michele logro escabullirse y salir corriendo.

Victor fue tras él. Agarro a Michele por la parte de atrás del cuello y se tiro sobre él, haciéndole caer sobre las baldosas de piedra y bloqueando la salida.

Yuuri levanto la mirada horrorizada cuando oyó el silbido del metal y vio la daga de ébano en la mano de Victor. La luz de la luna besaba la fina elegancia de la hoja.

«Kamisama»

Cuando Michele levanto las dos manos para protegerse del primer golpe, la daga de Victor corto sus palmas abiertas.

Yuuri volvió el rostro para no ver nada más, aunque siguió oyendo cada segundo de pelea, cada jadeo, cada maldición que salía de sus labios mientras Victor le masacraba.

Las cigarras gritaron. Quería correr con todas sus fuerzas.

Cuando Victor juro en alguna lengua irreconocible, abrió los ojos y le vio con la daga levantaba a dos manos, lista para el golpe final. En ese momento vio cómo su hermoso rostro se iluminaba con ferocidad.

«No.»

Yuuri cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando el cuchillo se hundió como un ave de rapiña en su presa. El grito de Michele fue breve, seguido de un mortal silencio.

Después, solo pudo oír la brisa soplando entre los enebros y los pasos rudos de un hombre que se acercaba. Pensó que iba a vomitar.

Se dio cuenta con una histeria repentina de que tenía que correr. Tenía que escapar de allí, alejarse de el de una vez antes de que viniera a satisfacer el deseo que había visto en sus ojos. Era el hombre más devastador del reino y estaba fuera de control, reducido por la rabia a la ley de su niñez, la ley de la calle.

Sin apartar los ojos de él, Yuuri se puso de pie con un movimiento vacilante mientras Victor se pasaba una mano por el cabello y mostraba el perfil de su rostro negro y demoniaco en la oscuridad de la noche. Un segundo después, sacaba el cuchillo del pecho de Michele.

Él le miro, recomponiendo los restos de su traje de seda mientras miraba con atención los alrededores del patio. Trato de ignorar las ramas que le arañaban la espalda. El bloqueaba la única salida, pero podría abrirse paso entre los setos si fuese necesario.

Victor se levantó junto al cuerpo sin vida de Michele. Saco un pañuelo del bolsillo de su impecable chaqueta y se limpió la sangre de las manos. De repente, se detuvo y dio al cuerpo una patada maligna en las costillas.

Yuuri dejo espaciar un pequeño grito, bajándola guardia ante este rápido y tempestuoso movimiento.

Victor lo miro con atención por un segundo, como si acabase de recordar que estaba allí. Después camino en silencio, una figura alta y sigilosa surgimiento de la oscuridad.

-¿Qué está haciendo? –Su voz era tan serena, que resultaba desconcertante.

Atrapada en sus ojos, se quedó helada.

-Jesús –murmuro, y cerró los ojos por un momento.

Él se quedó allí sin decir nada, tratando de juntar los últimos jirones de su vestido sobre el pecho con manos sudorosas mientras calculaba las probabilidades de salir airoso.

Victor suspiro y sacudió la cabeza para sí mismo. A continuación, se dirigió a la fuente y refresco su rostro en el agua burbujeante. Solo entonces se dirigió a Yuuri, al tiempo que se quitaba el abrigo negro.

Se encogió junto a los arbustos.

Él le ofreció el abrigo, lo sostuvo frente a Yuuri.

Ni se atrevía a aceptarlo, ni se atrevía a retirar sus ojos de él.

Había matado a tres hombres como trabajo nocturno, era conocido por hacer cosas indecentes a las mujeres en la mitad del día, había visto su piel desnuda, y, lo que era aún más perturbador: había sido marcado por la sangre de este hombre ocho años atrás.

Había sucedido en la plaza del pueblo, durante su decimosegundo cumpleaños, cuando alguien había intentado matar al rey. Yuuri estaba allí, sonriendo por la fiesta, sosteniendo la mano de su padre cuando el asesino ataco. Victor, este hermoso salvaje, penso, se interpuso entre la bala y su padre. La sangre caliente y escarlata de este hombre le había rozado la mejilla y manchado su precioso traje blanco.

Desde aquel día, en ese lugar profundo e ilógico donde guardaba cosas como la calidez del fuego y el olor de la cocina, en lo más profundo de su sangre y sus huesos, donde no era ni príncipe ni peón político, sino un simple hombre, supo que pertenecería para siempre a Victor Nikiforov.

Y lo más terrible de todo era saber que él también lo sabía.

Su intensa y fiera mirada se suavizo bajo sus largas pestañas.

El no podía dejar de temblar.

De nuevo, Victor le ofreció el abrigo.

-Tómelo, príncipe –dijo débilmente.

Sin previo aviso, sus ojos se desbordaron al oír la gentileza de su tono.

Parpadeo una y otra vez con sus largas pestañas, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con el joven.

-Le ayudare –dijo a regañadamente, sosteniendo la chaqueta para que el solo tuviese que meter los brazos por las mangas.

Vacilante, le dejo que se lo pusiera, como si fuera un niño.

-Pensé… -empezó. Se mordió el labio inferior, incapaz de terminar la frase.

-Se lo que pensó. –Su voz era baja, fiera-. Nunca podría lastimarlo.

Sus miradas se encontraron, enfrentándose, con cautela.

Yuuri fue el primero en bajar los ojos, asombrado de esa inusual sumisión. Su antigua institutriz no lo hubiere creído.

-¿No… no le necesitaba vivo?

-Bueno, ya está muerto, ¿no? –dijo disgustado-. Me las arreglare. –Con un puño se golpeaba la cadera, y con la otra mano se frotaba la frente.

-Gracias susurro Yuuri temblando.

Victor se encogió de hombros y camino en dirección a la fuente.

Finalmente, ahora que veía que el peligro había pasado, toda la fortaleza pareció abandonar al joven. Las lágrimas se apoderaron de sus ojos, cegándolo. Se quedó clavado donde estaba, abatido sobre el pavimento. Cubrió su cuerpo con el abrigo, sentado, y se abrazó por los hombros, dejando caer la cabeza entre sus manos, luchando por contener las lágrimas.

«No llorare delante de él», pensó con fuerza, pero al poco tiempo sucumbió. No pudo evitarlo.

Al oír los sollozos, Victor se volvió hacia el sorprendido. Con los ojos fruncidos, se acercó y se quedó de pie junto a Yuuri. No podía recuperar su sentido del orgullo, solo podía llorar y sorber furiosamente. Se secó una lagrima de la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, incapaz de elevar los ojos por encima de esas brillantes botas negras terminadas en espuelas.

Victor se arrodillo, en busco de sus ojos.

-Eh, príncipe. ¿A qué viene esto? ¿Está tratando de arruinarme la noche?

Yuuri le miro sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

-¿«Arruinarle» la noche?

Salto cuando se acercó a él, pero Victor lo único que hizo fue ofrecerle un pañuelo limpio que saco de ningún lado, en uno de sus trucos de magia.

Después de un momento de vacilación, se decidió a aceptarlo, y recordó como solía pensar que él era un mago cuando de pequeño sacaba una moneda de oro de su oído y la hacía después desaparecer ante sus asombrados ojos.

Victor lo estudio, con una mueca arrogante en los labios, incomodo con la mirada que ella le dirigía.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿También usted me tiene miedo como todos los demás?

Le respondió con un único sollozo, surgido de lo más profundo de sus pulmones.

La sonrisa de Victor se desvaneció.

-Ah, vamos, Pequeño Katsudon. Soy yo. –dijo, ahora con más delicadeza. Parecía casi conmovido-. Me conoce, siempre me ha conocido. Desde que era así de grande, ¿no es cierto? –Extendió el pulgar y el índice mostrando algo así como un palmo de longitud.

Yuuri miro la mano, después se encontró con sus ojos sin mucha convicción.

Era una verdad a medias. Toda su vida había estado allí, en la sombra, pero nadie conocía verdaderamente a Victor Nikiforov. Él no lo permitía. De hecho, se protegía con el humor más mordaz de aquellos que intentaban amarle, como Yuuri muy bien sabia.

Hacia veinte años, justo antes de su nacimiento, sus padres habían sacado a Victor de la calle, un ladronzuelo sin domesticar que, por un acto de valor, había salvado la vida de su madre. Como prueba de agradecimiento, su padre le había nombrado guardia real, criándole como si se tratase de su propio hijo, en la medida en que el orgullo de Victor le permitía aceptar lo que él veía como caridad. Cuando Yuuri fue lo suficientemente mayor encontró en este extraño ruso, cuyos únicos amigos eran los caballos del establo real, a su mejor aliado y protector.

Victor bajo sus largas pestañas y su voz se hizo más suave.

-Bueno, no importa si tiene miedo de mi ahora. No lo culpo. A veces, incluso me asusto a mí mismo.

-Los mataste –susurro-. Fue horrible.

-Ese es mi trabajo, y si, algunas veces es horrible –se defendió-. Siento mucho que tuviera que verlo. Deberíais haber cerrado los ojos, Alteza.

-Lo hice, pero aun así lo oí.

Parecía resentido.

-Ese hombre insulto su honor. Tuvo lo que se merecía. –Se levantó y se alejó caminando.

Sujetándose la cabeza con una mano, y abrazando con el otro brazo a una de sus rodillas, Yuuri le vio dirigirse hacia la salida del patio, la espalda ancha, el chaleco negro ceñido a la cintura, sus brazos bien cubiertos con una camisa blanca de manga larga.

«Le he ofendido.» Sabía lo sensible que era.

-Venga, Alteza –dijo, lejano-, va a ser una noche larga. Han introducido más espías al palacio. No sé todavía quiénes son pero terminare por descubrirlo. Hasta entonces, tenemos que sacarla de aquí inmediatamente,

Yuuri dejó escapar un suspiro y se puso en pie. Las piernas le temblaban aun después de la terrible experiencia.

Victor lo esperaba junto a la fuente, sin poder mirarlo todavía encerrado en su mismo. Con las manos en las caderas, levanto su fino rostro para escudriñar el cielo de la noche.

La luz liquida de la luna se reflejaba en su mandíbula y besaba su amarga y hermosa boca con un resplandor dorado.

Cuando Yuuri estuvo a su lado, se volvió para mostrarle el camino.

-Primero tenemos que ir a ver a su padre. Él le asignara a alguien para que os lleve a su escondite…

-Victor, espere. –Puso una mano en la amplia curva de su brazo. Miro la forma de su hombro y sus dedos se enredaron en un trozo invisible de tela mojada.

Yuuri se quedó helado. Lentamente, si miro la palma de la mano.

-Victor –respiro, con los ojos clavados en la sangre de su mano.

-¿Qué?

-Está sangrando.

Yuuri le oyó reírse por lo bajo, mientras encendía una cerilla sobre la piedra grotesca de Pan, y prendía con ella, a continuación, un puro.

-¿A quién diablos le importa, Yuuri? –dijo amargamente-. ¿A quién diablos le importa?

Bruscamente, tiro a la fuente la cerilla todavía encendida y se alejó caminando, el brillo de su cigarro parpadeaba en medio de la oscuridad.


	3. Capitulo 2

_Capitulo dos_

Solo una cosa podía aguardar a un hombre de honor cuya vida se había convertido en un infierno: una muerte gloriosa. En ese momento, Victor Nikiforov lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Él le temía, si, y no sin razón, penso con amargura. Era la única cosa pura que había conocido nunca, tan bueno e inocente como la luz del día, y ahora le había visto matar como un animal: matar y disfrutar matando.

Había tratado siempre de mantenerlo alejado de ese lado oscuro que le poseía… y ahora, esto.

Al alejarse de él, Victor penso que iba a estallar de furia, conmovido y descontrolado por esa criatura salvaje y deliciosa. No podía deshacerse de él, como tampoco podía ignorarlo durante todo el camino.

Verlo le dolía.

A menudo, en sus lejanas misiones, imaginaba que si pudiera verlo, si pudiera estar cerca de él, olerlo, entraría en un estado de éxtasis similar al que provocaban algunas drogas exóticas; pero claro, eso no sucedía. Con esa ilusión había ido sobreviviendo todos estos años, en su propia espiral. Ahora, vio la realidad. Cada momento con él era una tortura porque Yuuri era todo lo que necesitaba, y, a la vez, todo lo que le era negado.

No podía tenerlo. Eso era todo lo que sabía. Pero pronto se liberaría de todo eso.

La urgencia resonó en sus venas. Tenía que escapar, alejarse de él. Tan pronto como fuera posible, emprendería el camino. Había huido hacia tres años, en una noche estrellada de abril, cuando Yuuri le había rodeado en sus brazos, le había besado y susurrado que le amaba -« ¡absurdo! »- y huiría de nuevo esta noche, tan pronto como lo pusiera a buen recaudo. Incluso ahora, que estaba a punto de marcharse, se alejaba de lo que más desesperantemente quería.

Había dado unos tres o cuatro pasos para alejarse de él, cuando Yuuri le alcanzo y le tomo firmemente de la mano.

-Vamos, venga aquí –dijo, exasperado, con su voz suave y ligera.

Desarmado, elevo una ceja, demasiado hipnotizado como para protestar cuando le tiro de la mano y le atrajo hacia el cómo se atrae a un niño perdido.

Al verlo caminar por el patio, Victor penso, agitado, en el rey de las hadas. Sus mechones negros revoloteando en opulenta libertad, en cada uno de sus pasos enfurecidos.

-Nunca lograre entenderle, Nikiforov –resoplo-. ¿Es que no le importa que le hieran?

Siempre le llamaba Nikiforov cuando estaba enfadado.

-No duele –mintió, su descuidada valentía tan puesta a punto como el filo de su navaja. Pero lo cierto era que le agradaba que el corte le hubiese hecho merecer un poco de su caridad. Quizás sirviese también para distraerlo de lo que había pasado y visto.

-¿Por qué no me dijo que le habían herido? La mirada de enfado que le dirigió por encima de su elegante hombro hizo resaltar las líneas aristocráticas de su delicado perfil y la largura de sus pestañas negras-. ¿Por qué tengo siempre que estar adivinando con usted? ¿Cómo puede quedarse ahí de pie, sangrando, y dejar que siga riñéndole como a un bebe? Ah, no importa, ¿es grave?

-Aún no hay necesidad de llamar al embalsamador. Bueno –Se corrigió-, quizás para él.

Se detuvo en seco al ver el cuerpo que bloqueaba la salida. Echo un vistazo a sus pies descalzos, a solo unos palmos del charco de sangre. Victor ignoro la sangre, mas ocupado en admirar las alhajas de plata que lucían en sus pies.

Algunos de sus mechones, negros como el hollín, le cayeron enmarcando su blanca cara, mientras bajaba la cabeza. Acto seguido, levanto la vista hacia él, angustiado.

El gruño ante su obvia llamada de auxilio.

-Permitidme –murmuro, reacio a tocarlo.

Sus pálidas mejillas se sonrojaron como el capullo de una rosa en verano. Victor se inclinó hacia el ligeramente, deslizo el brazo sano bajo su cadera y lo elevo contra su pecho. En su interior, se alegró de sentir la plenitud de vientre y la presión de su torso en su cuerpo.

Yuuri era el único hijo varón del rey y no tenía necesidad de saber que sus ricos y afrutados labios eran del color exacto de sus pezones.

Yuuri se enrollo a su cuello, mirando al hombre muerto con mórbida fascinación mientras Victor daba paso por encima del cadáver. Él era ligero, penso mientras lo sostenía. Altura media y orgulloso, pero con una delicada figura. Lo puso rápidamente sobre la hierba, ya en el otro lado.

Yuuri se abrazó fuerte del abrigo que él le había prestado y se cruzó de brazos mientras le miraba amablemente.

-¿Le han herido en algún otro sitio o solo en el hombro?

Espero su respuesta con una mirada expectante. Era como si se hubiese olvidado de contestar, atrapado en su gran mirada de ojos marrones. Ah, esos ojos eran su debilidad. Lucidos y dulces, eran del color del chocolate. Se dio cuenta de su embelesamiento y se liberó rápidamente de él, disgustado por su propia debilidad.

-No es serio –dijo por fin, y esperaba de verdad que fuera cierto. Sentía un hilito cálido de sangre que iba empapando la camisa, pero sabía que no tenía tiempo de estar herido. Tenía un trabajo que hacer. «Gracias a Dios.»

Yuuri levanto una ceja, devolviéndole una mirada cargada de escepticismo.

-No es nada –reitero nervioso.

-Yo seré el que juzgue eso –dijo, y le tomo de nuevo la mano.

Él lo miro con cautela mientras le guiaba por las intrincadas líneas del laberinto, como una institutriz impaciente encargada de una tarea imposible. Parecía determinado a hacer algo. El supuso que debía preocuparse.

Al llegar a una intersección, el príncipe miro una vez más al hombre muerto como si no pudiese comprender que su cabeza se retorciese en tan extraño ángulo.

Victor decidió que no le hacia ninguna gracia tanto interés por su trabajo, y que tampoco apreciaba la mirada cautelosa y ladeada que le golpeaba el brazo, como diciendo: «¿Hicisteis vos esto con vuestras propias manos?».

Le dirigió una mirada dominante y se deshizo de su mano. Siguió caminando, recorriendo a grandes zancadas el pasillo que se abría entre los setos. Yuuri se puso a su altura, saltando aquí y allá para poder mantener su paso.

-¿Qué es lo que querían? Pensé que eran mis amigos.

-Lo siento, pero no lo eran –dijo, y echo al suelo las cenizas de su puro. Trataba desesperadamente de recuperar el control.

-¿Les envió Leroy?

\- Alain, el jefe de policía de Leroy, para ser más exactos. Oficialmente, el emperador no sabe nada de esto.

-Ellos no querían matarme, ¿verdad? –exclamo.

-No.

-¿Evitar mi boda, entonces?

Su extraordinario físico y sus maneras desenfadadas hacían que fuera fácil olvidar lo inteligente que era, penso Victor. Sin duda, era capaz de volver loco a un hombre con solo mirarlo. Con una sonrisa, podía hacer comer en su mano a cualquier hombre que se propusiera. Incluso al engreído príncipe Georgi Popovich, a quien había conseguido arrancar importantes concesiones para que los rusos liberaran a la mitad de sus siervos en un periodo de dos años.

-Si –respondió-, para detener su matrimonio. Si ellos lo tienen en su poder, vuestro padre no tendrá más remedio que entregar el centro de la armada de Hasetsu. Han sido bastantes condescendientes sobre esto hasta el momento, pero la introducción de su prometido en la ecuación hace que estas tácticas despreciables y descontroladas sean inevitables.

Yuuri reprimió un sonido de impaciencia mientras alejaba la vista, con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero ahora que Jean Jacques ha conseguido una nueva flota de barcos, ¿Por qué sigue queriendo los de mi padre?

-Nada es nunca suficiente para Leroy, ya lo sabe –respondió, liberando una bocanada de humo-. Además, el todavía no ha reunido las fuerzas necesarias para atacar. Va a necesitar todos los barcos que pueda conseguir. Francamente, nunca lo conseguirá.

-Espero que no.

El viento empezó a soplar de nuevo, trayéndoles esta vez el olor del mar por encima de la torre de los setos. Yuuri dio un salto para seguirle, retirando un mecho de pelo de su boca y mirándole bastante ansioso.

-Supongo que Jean Jacques penso que podría legitimar mi secuestro forzándome a casarme con uno de sus hombres, ¿me equivoco?

-Según mis fuentes, tiene razón, ese era el plan.

Dio un elegante resoplido.

Victor reprimió una sonrisa. La joya de Hasetsu era, sin duda, difícil de impresionar.

Aunque Victor tampoco estaba de acuerdo con el hombre que el rey había encontrado para protegerse de los planes de invasión de Jean Jacques: el vanidoso príncipe, Georgi Popovich.

Deseado de tener una pareja real con la que impresionar a sus amigos y ser la envidia de sus enemigos, el glorioso Georgi, como Victor le llamaba irónicamente, había visitado el reino hacia unos meses para comprobar en persona la legendaria belleza de Yuuri. Victor había sido enviado a Moscú durante los quince días que duro el galanteo. La boda había sido rápidamente concertada.

Demasiado rápidamente, penso con amargura. El ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de completar el informe sobre el pasado del novio y, sin embargo, el acuerdo había sido cerrado.

A cambio de su mano, el héroe de guerra de treinta y tres años de edad se comprometía a tomar su ejército de cien mil hombres y hacerlo marchar sobre las tierras de Leroy si este hacia algún movimiento contra la pequeña y neutral Hasetsu.

La paz quedaba garantizada por la estrategia de tablas, y la fecha de la boda fue fijada para el primero de junio, apenas un mes más tarde. Sin embargo, Victor había tomado ya la decisión de que esa boda no se produjera nunca.

Robo una mirada discreta al impresionante joven que caminaba a su lado.

No tenía nunca duda de que Yuuri había seducido a Popovich; no solía utilizar su belleza como arma, pero cuando lo hacía, no había hombre que pudiera resistirse. Pero Victor se preguntaba, y no por primera vez, cuáles serían los sentimientos de Yuuri. Con su pedigrí de sangre azul, sus victorias marciales y su buena presencia, el glorioso Georgi era conocido por tener éxito tanto con hombres como mujeres. Quizás Yuuri lo había encontrado a su altura. Quizás se había enamorado de él.

Este pensamiento le hizo sentir un nudo en el estómago. Decidió que prefería no saberlo.

Justo entonces, el sonido de un trueno cercano retumbo en el cielo.

Yuuri y Victor se miraron el uno al otro. Victor estaba a punto de sugerir que corrieran, pero fue demasiado tarde. La lluvia de verano que el cielo había estado prometiendo toda la tarde empezó, mojándoles poco a poco con sus gotas suaves y repletas de agua.

Los dos se quedaron allí de pie, mirándose el uno al otro. Pronto la lluvia empezó a mojarles.

-Ah, bueno dijo, por fin, Victor, incomodo. Tiro al suelo el cigarrillo mojado y bajo la cabeza mientras las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por sus mangas y su pelo.

Yuuri levanto el rostro ahuecando las palmas de su mano en dirección al aire, como para coger el agua que caía.

Victor lo vio beber de esa agua, como una flor, desaliñado, con su chaqueta que le llegaba casi gasta las rodillas. Descalzo. De manera inesperada, se echó a reír.

Al principio, el sonido rico y despreocupado de su risa pudo apenas arrancarle una sonrisa, pero cuando Yuuri levanto los ojos para mirarle, sin parar de reír, se quedó desarmado y se encontró a su mismo riendo también.

Yuuri levanto las manos por encima de la cabeza, las muñecas unidas, las palmas abiertas. Empezó a girar en círculos, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás en dirección de la lluvia, sus mechones los vientos y las gotas de lluvia como diamantes en su pelo.

-¡Victor! –exclamo-. ¡Me ha salvado!

Bailo una vez más frente a él con un movimiento mágico. Para no caer, puso su mano cálida sobre su estómago y, poniéndose de puntillas sobre sus pies desnudos, beso la línea húmeda y dura de su mandíbula, mientras dejaba que la lluvia siguiese cayendo por su rostro.

Con esto, revoloteo precipitadamente y se alejó de él, como si fuese una criatura de los bosques que dejase a su paso una estela de risas bajo la lluvia.

Aturdido, Victor solo puso seguirlo con la mirada, hipnotizado, incapaz de moverse. Distraído, se puso la mano en el estómago, allí donde él le había tocado. Lo vio tomar gotas de lluvia con la lengua, y por un momento, se quedó sin respiración.

Un rayo cayó cerca, como el disparo de un cañón, como la cólera de Zeus.

Victor sacudió la cabeza como para aclarase la mente. Se apartó el pelo de la cara con una mano y entorno los ojos para evitar las gotas de lluvia.

Se preguntó q quien elegiría el rey para esconderlo y protegerlo.

Era una suerte que él tuviese que ocuparse de los espías.

Yuuri le esperaba un poco más adelante, donde chapoteaba en un charco lleno de agua y barro. Él lo alcanzo y los dos dejaron el laberinto juntos. La lluvia les había empapado, y corrieron hacia el parterre octagonal. Allí buscaron un sitio para resguardarse dentro del paseo alineado por altas columnas de arbustos recortados en espiral.

La lluvia chispeaba en el suelo adoquinado cuando llegaron al pequeño cuarto de suministros construido no muy lejos del laberinto. Cubierto de hermosos lirios, la pequeña construcción de servicios no era más que un habitáculo de ladrillo rojo.

Llegaron calados hasta los huesos y sin aliento por la carrera. Victor sujeto la puerta para que Yuuri pasara. Sus pasos hicieron eco en la única habitación del recinto, vacía excepto por algunas herramientas de jardín y algunas válvulas, medidores y artilugios de metal que controlaban las muchas fuentes del jardín.

Yuuri se inclinó hacia un lado y retiro su melena con ambas manos mientras tanteaba el camino en la oscuridad, tratando de encontrar la pequeña puerta de madera del pasadizo que conectaba el almacén con el palacio.

-Espere, no puedo veros.

Él se detuvo extendiendo una mano hacia Yuuri. El corrió hacia Victor en la oscuridad.

-¿Está intentando aprovecharse de mí? –dijo divertido.

-Le gustaría que así fuera, ¿verdad? –murmuro el peliplata.

-¡No se imagina cuanto!

-Coqueto. –Victor sacudió la cabeza, preocupado por su rápida recuperación después del lamentable suceso vivido. Una vez, era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Como el, Yuuri solía representar su papel, aunque en ese caso el siempre había conocido a el verdadero príncipe-. Jovencito, se está ganando una buena reprimenda.

-¡Ah, como echo de manos sus reprimendas, Victor!

Victor choco contra algo y dejo escapar un juramento.

-Un ciego guía a otro ciego –dijo Yuuri, riéndose tontamente y colgándose del brazo de Victor.

-¿Qué voy a hacer con usted, llevarlo a la puerta principal? ¿Quiere encontrase con los rusos para que lo vean como un ratón empapado?

-Yo nunca parece un ratón empapado. Soy Helena de Troya, ¿recuerda?

Desconcertado por el cinismo que acompañaba a su alegre tono, se limitó a contestar:

-Confié en mí.

-Señor, ¿va a encontrar la puerta sí o no? No tengo toda la noche.

-Eureka –exclamo.

Abrió la pequeña puerta, que crujió en la oscuridad.

Yuuri echó un vistazo vacilante a la entrada.

-Esta oscuro como una tumba ahí abajo.

-No tenga miedo, conozco el camino.

A los veinte años. Trabajo duro para conseguir el puesto de capitán de la Guardia Real y encargarse de la seguridad del palacio, aunque el ya conocía los pasadizos secretos desde que era un muchacho. Desamparado en el momento en el que se construía el palacio, había explotado cada palmo, casi como su supiese que una vez que fuera terminado y habitado de cortesanos y nobles, no habría lugar para un ladronzuelo, daba igual lo mucho que pareciese quererle el poderoso hombre y la amable mujer que lo habían acogido cuando no tenía nada y no era nadie.

Incluso siendo un niño, había sido importante para el mostrar al rey Toshiya y a la reina Hiroko que su generosidad no había sido malgastada. Sabía que no iban a echarle, porque le trababan como a un miembro más de la familia, pero no quería arriesgarse. Se había esforzado por propia iniciativa en aprender a leer, tener una educación, estudiar a la gente que le rodeaba y dominar casa una de las armas que pudiera encontrar en el camino, Se le había dado la oportunidad de ser algo mejor de lo que era, y el canalizaba su ira esforzándose por ser el mejor. Como protegido del rey, podía haber tenido muchos privilegios, pero el había insistido en conseguir todo por mérito propio, pues no quería que sus benefactores pensasen que les servía por otros motivos que no fuesen la gratitud, el honor, la lealtad y el amor.

Con cuidado, condujo a Yuuri por las escaleras del caracol que conducían al pasadizo subterráneo.

Dado que el camino estada completamente a oscuras, dejo que siguiera agarrado a su brazo. La oscuridad y la proximidad cálida y embriagadora de él hacían crecer su imaginación de manera muy vivida.

Se imaginó que lo apoyaba contra el muro estucado para besarlo. Imagino el sabor de su boca, imagino que le rompía la chaqueta y llenaba sus manos con su maravillosa piel, acariciándolo hasta que olvidase las caricias de otros hombres en su piel satinada, borrándolas con las de él.

La intensidad de este impulso le hizo temblar. Pero pronto se puso derecho, levanto la barbilla y recobro el paso, golpeando a su paso las baldosas de piedra con las espuelas.

Podia tener a cualquier persona que quisiera.

A cualquiera menos a esta.

-Entonces, Victor, ¿Cómo consigue estar siempre en el momento adecuado cuando le necesito? –pregunto Yuuri, estrechando amablemente su brazo.

-Difícilmente. No fue coincidencia. Intente llegar a tierra por sorpresa, Pero Crispino tuvo que ser avisado de mi llegada. Imagino que se sintió forzado a actuar estuviese o no preparado para hacerlo.

-Entiendo. –Yuuri guardo silencio por un momento, después adopto un tono vacilante-. Victor, sé que está obligado a contar todo a mi padre, pero no quiero que le diga lo que Michele… hizo. Solo conseguiría herirlo.

Su petición le conmovió, no sabía que pudiese ser tan protector con los demás, pero su propia conformidad le sorprendió, aún más. Toshiya quería saber hasta qué punto esos hombres habían insultado a su hijo, pero Yuuri tenía razón. ¿De que serviría? Solo heriría aún más el orgullo del rey Toshiya Katsuki, lo que empeoraría las relaciones con Jean Jacques.

-Sí, Alteza –murmuro con el inquietante pensamiento de que estaba teniendo más secretos que nunca con el rey en esos días.

-Primero debemos ir a mis habitaciones que pueda cambiarme de traje. Si papa viese como me lo han rasgado…

-Entiendo.

-Gracias –susurro. Y un poco después añadió-: Estoy tan contento de que este en casa, Victor. Me preocupo por usted siempre que esta fuera.

El siento como le acariciaba el brazo con las manos y rodeaba su mano con las suyas. Trago hondo. En la oscuridad, abrió la mano y enredo sus dedos con los de Yuuri, empujándolo suavemente para que rodeara la esquina.

Pronto subieron por unas escalaras oscuras y estrechas. Giraron en el descansillo, pero cuando empezaron subir el segundo tramo, Victor sintió un ligero mareo en la cabeza. Trato de ignorar el desvanecimiento, pero a mitad de las escalaras se tuvo que apoyar de repente sobre la pared, vencido por las ganas de vomitar, que, como sabía bien, eran el resultado de la pérdida de sangre. El dolo en el hombre era insoportable.

-¿Victor? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Estoy bien. –Incluso en la oscuridad veía las estrellas blanquecinas frente a sus ojos.

-Siéntese. Iré a buscar al médico.

-No, no es nada. No quiero… a ese inepto. Solo… -Estaba perdiendo el hilo de sus palabras, mareado. Su respiración se convirtió en un pesado jadeo. Se hundió junto al muro.

-Quédese aquí. Iré a buscar una vela y echare un vistazo a la herida…

-¡No! No necesito nada –gruño.

-Siéntese, al menos. –Le sostuvo el brazo, pero no pudo evitar que se hundiera en el escalón.

Penso que era de lo más humillante.

-Ah, me gustaría poder verle. Esta tan oscuro aquí –dijo Yuuri, preocupado por el-. Dígame exactamente lo que le ocurre.

Él se limitó a sonreír, bajando la cabeza junto a las rodillas para reprimir la náusea.

-¿Le han apuñalado o es solo un corte? –pregunto con voz paciente.

-Ese bastardo me dio una buena tajada en el hombro –mascullo, sumiso, ya que el chico parecía de verdad preocupado.

-¿Por delante?

-Por delante y por detrás, creo.

-¿Siente un hormigueo en los dedos? ¿Entumecimiento?

-No sé. –Suspiro, y cerró los ojos mientras se recostaba sobre la pared-. Me siento tan cansado… -No había querido decir eso, al menos no con tanta seriedad, y nunca en voz alta.

En la oscuridad, una mano suave vino a descansar sobre su mejilla, para reconfortarle.

-Ya sé que lo está, pobre criatura. Nunca descansa, ¿verdad? Nunca se da tiempo a recuperarse.

Su caricia fue la gloria. Se quedó descansando sobre su mano por un momento, y después la aparto con brusquedad, horrorizado de que pudiera decirle esas cosas, horrorizase por haber admitido su debilidad.

-Estoy bien. Es solo que ya no soy tan joven como antes –murmuro. Con una mano, se aflojo el pañuelo, algo que le alivio en parte. Respiro hondo y trato de recobrar los ánimos-. Está bien, lo siento. Sigamos.

-¿Lo siente? –repitió Yuuri.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo por ponerse en pie.

Para cuando alcanzaron el vestíbulo del dormitorio de los sirvientes, en el tercer piso del pabellón real, Victor hacia recuperado la mayor parte de su arrogancia. Extendió una mano frente a él y le mostro el camino con sardónica galantería.

-Después de usted, príncipe.

Yuuri le dirigió la más escéptica de las miradas, sus ojos marrones demasiado sagaces como para poder sentirse tranquilo. Después dio media vuelta y camino con la cabeza muy alta. Mientras bajaban por el vestíbulo, miraba las retamas y los cepillos limpiamente colocados en las paredes, las estanterías llenas con frescas sabanas. No sin cierto cinismo, Victor se dio cuanta de que esta era probablemente la primera vez que el príncipe veía el palacio desde el lado de los sirvientes.

De poco serviría que le dijera que los sirvientes eran su principal fuente de información, penso divertido, y que no importaba lo lejos que el estuviese, siempre conocía los movimiento de Yuuri por la información que ellos le daban. Así sabía que ultimamente había tenido una conducta más escandalosa que nunca: pretendientes, fiestas, rabietas, caprichos… Él siempre se volvía insoportable cuando estaba nervioso o tenía miedo, y no era difícil adivinar el origen de esta última actitud. No podía ser otra cosa que la proximidad de la boda.

«Como si fuera a dejar que ese bruto engreído le pusiese las manos encima», penso, con una rabia contenida que le hacía temblar. Él hubiese deseado poder decírselo, liberar su mente, pero no podía arriesgar la misión. Cuando hubiese terminado, Yuuri sabría el regalo que le hacía.

Descendieron por un corto pasillo y llegaron a un panel de aspecto inocente flaqueando pos dos estanterías. Victor se detuvo delante de él, deslizo la mano por entre una veta, presiono con firmeza y se hizo hacia atrás para dejar que se abriera.

Examino la expresión de Yuuri cuando se hizo evidente que la entrada llegaba hasta sus oscuras habitaciones.

Observo como abría los ojos, esos ojos chocolate irrepetibles, y bajaba la mirada, ligeramente apagada.

Esperaba una reacción aireada, una reacción que se ajustase al ultraje que suponía que él tuviese acceso a su santuario. Sin embargo, no hizo sino apretar orgullosamente la mandíbula.

-Los socios de Crispino son numerosos –fue todo lo que dijo para explicarse-. No voy a dejar que se aleje de mi campo de visión, Alteza –y añadió, a propósito- siempre su humilde servidor.

Yuuri le miró fijamente, sonrojándose.

-No necesita excusarse, Victor. Confío plenamente en su honor.

Parecía tan seguro, que Victor se preguntó a quien estaba tratando de convencer, En cualquier caso, sus palabras le complacieron.

-¿Quién más conoce este panel?

-Nadie más, príncipe.

El arquitecto había muerto, el rey probablemente lo había olvidado, y Victor no había creído necesario relevar el secreto a su sucesor como capital de la Guardia Real. No tenía nada persona contra de Chulanont. Sencillamente, Victor no confiaba en nadie en lo que se refería al príncipe. Nunca había considerado violar su intimidad –al menos, no seriamente- pero la mayoría de los hombres no tenían el mismo autocontrol.

Siguiendo con la broma anterior, extendió el brazo.

-Después de usted.

Yuuri levanto la barbilla, rodeo la silla que se interponía en su camino y se deslizo notablemente al interior de sus aposentos. Él lo siguió, cruzando el umbral que la mayoría de mis hombres que conocía hubiese considerado glorioso. Se dio la vuelta para cerrar de nuevo el panel, y después se dejó llevar hasta sus estancias privadas.

La lluvia caía abundante sobre las contraventanas. Las plantas se alineaban, temblorosas, por los alfeizares de las ventanas. Su cama era encantadora, cubierta por nubes de gasa blanca que hacían las veces de mosquiteras y las sabanas de seda rosa. Un perro caniche color de té con leche dormía acurrucado en los orondos cojines.

Yuuri de deslizo hasta el otro lado de la habitación y después, desapareció en la habitación de al lado. Victor se quedó atrás, inspeccionando la escena que lo rodeaba.

Había una jaula ornamentada cerca de la cama, con su pequeña puerta abierta. Un periquito verde azulado le observaba encamado en la barra de la cortina de una de las ventanas, y un pequeño mono apareció de improvisto de no se sabe dónde, chillando y haciendo cabriolas alrededor de los rieles de la cama.

«Desagradable criatura», penso Victor mientras miraba con severidad al mono que Yuuri había bautizado como Minami.

Victor le había regalado ese animal por su cumpleaños decimoquinto. El había dicho que se parecía a Yuuri. Se desentendió del mono y entrecerró los ojos, inspeccionando las cosas que tenía en la mesilla: un peine, una novelas… y otras fruslerías.

En ese momento, vio aparecer por la puerta su pequeña silueta. Se frotaba el pelo con una toalla.

-Victor.

Él lo miro y sonrió, le había trepado hurgando entre sus cosas.

Deambulando hacia él, y advirtió que había sustituido su ancha chaqueta por una bata que dibujaba perfectamente su esbelta cintura. Yuuri le lanzo una toalla y recogió al pequeño mono, dedicándole toda suerte de carantoñas y niñerías. El mono Minami se posó en su hombro y pronto de atrevió a colocarse en su cabeza, sujetándose a la frente de Yuuri con sus manitas.

Yuuri se volvió hacia Victor, en una postura que imitaba las ilustraciones de moda.

-¿Qué le parece mi sombrero?

-Encantador –dijo secamente.

-Ah, gracias. –Camino hacia la jaula del mono y retiro con cuidado al animal de su cabeza, haciendo muecas cada vez que el animal se agarraba a alguno de sus mechones. Después le dio un beso en la cabeza y lo devolvió a la jaula. Sonriendo a Victor, le rozo al pasar de camino a la habitación adyacente.

-Venga –dijo.

Se enjuago con cuidado su cara y paso la toalla por su pelo, mirando las curvas delgadas y elegante de su figura mientras lo seguía. Al entrar en la otra habitación, estuvo a punto de tropezar con el traje de seda inservible y mojado que se amontonada en medio de la habitación.

Al mirarlo, pensó que él debía habérselo quitado allí mismo, Volvió los ojos hacia Yuuri, y se dio cuenta de que bajo el batín de seda azul no llevaba otra cosa que su piel, todavía húmeda por la lluvia.

«Dios mío, dame fuerzas.»

Como si su único deseo fuera atormentarlo, se inclinó ligeramente ante la chimenea, donde ardía un pequeño fuego. No pudo apartar los ojos de la suavidad de las curvas que se adivinaban en su espalda y su mente se desbordo al imaginar nociones prohibidas y esplendidas.

Ah, Yuuri confiaba demasiado en el.

Con la llama del hogar prendida uno a uno de los candelabros que colgaban de las paredes, iluminando el pequeño salón con una docena de luces, sin preocuparse del coste que esto suponía.

-Siéntese –le ordeno, al tiempo que indicaba el sillón más confortable que había visto nunca.

-No, gracias.

Yuuri le miro sorprendido.

-¿No? Casi se queda sin sentido ahí abajo, Victor. Siéntese, por favor.

-Mis ropas están aun húmeda y tengo machas de sangre en el hombro –dijo con sequedad, incomodo por el recuerdo.

¿Acaso cree que me importa más ese sillón que lo que me importáis vos? –Se rio. Que estupidez, Victor. Siéntese, antes de que se caiga.

Con un largo y sufrido suspiro, como si no estuviera del todo conforme con la invitación, Victor empezó a cubrir la silla con la toalla que Yuuri le había dado para no manchar de sangre el son bordado amarillo claro.

-Intenta no tardar mucho –gruño, mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón-. Estoy en contra de esperar a las personas que tardan mucho en vestirse.

Yuuri le dirigió una sonrisa y se giró para buscar algo encima de la repisa de la chimenea. Victor aparto con un suplico el flequillo de sus ojos y apoyo el tobillo izquierdo ociosamente sobre la rodilla derecha, mientras jugaba con la espuela plateada de su bota.

Lo miro un momento: era fascinante ver la manera en la que la luz de los candelabros jugaba con la seda de su bata como si persiguiese sus curvas. Hizo después vagar la vista por el resto de la habitación, cubierta de sobras doradas y de colores melocotón y crema.

«Así que, este es su mundo.» Le pareció extraño, pero su meticulosidad militar no se sintió molesta ante el caos cotidiano que dominaba la habitación. En las paredes empapeladas con motivos rayados colgaban retratos de su perro, su yegua blanca, su familia. En la esquina, descansada un no muy grande piano, y en una mesa cercana, un microscopio incrustado de perlas junto al servicio del té.

«Ah, sí, el gran naturista», penso con una extraña mezcla de cariño y burla. En el suelo, cerca de la mesa, había un gran libro abierto por una página arrugada que mostraba dibujos de las distintas fases vitales de la mariposa. Frunció el entrecejo al darse cuenta de que están en latín.

-Victor.

Levanto los ojos con curiosidad y vio que Yuuri secaba algo de una caja de porcelana que había en la repisa de la chimenea. Se asustó al darse cuenta de que junto a la caja había un pequeño retrato de él.

Era una copia de una de cuerpo entero que la reina había insistido en hacerle después de salvar la vida del rey. Llevaba uniforme –levita blanca, medallas de oro, fajín rojo- y una mirada muy seria y penetrante,

Los ojos de un anciano en la cara de un niño, penso, entristecido por la imagen.

Su vida terminaría, al parecer, antes de que hubiese empezado. Entonces sintió en extraño dolor en el pecho al ver que Yuuri guardaba este recuerdo de el en algún lugar visible, donde pudiera verlo a diario.

-Victor –repitió, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-¿Si, Alteza? –pregunto ausente.

El ni siquiera le miro.

-Quítese la camisa.

Victor se detuvo, no muy seguro de haber oido correctamente. Sus ojos volaron hasta su espalda y la delicada parte trasera de su bata azul.

Victor se excusó divertido.

-¿Perdone?

-Quítese la chaqueta y la camisa, por favor.

-Ah, Alteza –dijo ligeramente-, créame que me siento halagado, pero no es el mejor momento.

Yuuri giro bruscamente la cabeza sobre el hombre, mirándole enfadado.

-No me estoy proponiendo, Victor. No siga ahí sentado sangrando como un estúpido, Desvístase. Ahora mismo.

Durante unos dos segundos, Victor considero obedecer, pero después observo como cruzaba la habitación y desaparecía en la otra, aliviado al ver que al menos había tenido la decencia de ruborizarse, La mayoría de las mujeres que conocía carecían de esta encantadora habilidad, o la habían perdido, al parecer, en el momento que él estaba con ellas.

Yuuri desapareció en la habitación de al otro lado con un candelabro. Él se inclinó con curiosidad para tratar de ver algo. «Aja», su vestidor. Había trajes colgados en las perchas y filas de zapatos que la criatura nunca podría soportar en sus pies.

Cuando volvió al salón, Yuuri traía consigo toallas da mano enrolladas en el brazo, un cesto de costura en una mano y una botella en la otra que parecía ser whisky. Puso todo en el suelo, cerca de su asiento, y después arrastro el otomano hacia él y se sentó.

-¿Algún problema, Victor? –pregunto, con las manos en el regazo.

Él lo miro fijamente.

-Esto no está bien, todavía lleva puesta la ropa.

« ¿No es esa mi frase?», penso, mirándolo con desconfianza.

Con las dos cejas levantadas, Yuuri le dedico una sonrisa inocente de fingida paciencias.

-¿Por qué prefiere sufrir?

-Porque así sé que es lo que puedo esperar –respondió con la más arrogante de sus sonrisas.

Yuuri e ignoro.

-¿Por qué no deja que le ayude?

El echo un vistazo al costurero y después lo miro.

-Con todos mis respetos, Alteza. Preferiría no servir como almohadilla real.

-Se cómo hacerlo –dijo-. Ayuda en el hospital de naciones una vez por semana.

Dudoso, arqueo una ceja. Sabía que la santa reina mandaba a su hijo a pasar un día a la semana para que estuviera pendiente de los otros y no solo de su persona, pero estaba seguro de que esas visitas solo implicaban unas cuantas sonrisas y palabras de ánimo a los enfermos.

-Si necesito puntos –le dijo, nervioso-, lo hare yo mismo.

-Dijo que el corte iba desde el hombro hasta la espalda. Utilice la cabeza. ¿Cómo pretender llegar a la herida si está en la espalda?

-Iré a ver al médico.

Yuuri sonrió con dulce picardía y atrajo su barbilla con un dedo.

-No mienta, Victor. Sé que no era a verle. ¿Es que no confía en mí?

¿Estaba siendo deliberadamente obtuso o es se divertía atormentándolo?, se preguntó Victor al tiempo que se apartaba de él. Tal vez un anciano de setenta años pudiese resistir al toque de esas manos sedosas sin desearla, pero no tenía ni la mitad de esa edad.

Yuuri se encogió de hombros, y después siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, levantándose para echar agua en la tetera y ponerla a hervir al fuego. Volvió después junto a él, se arrodillo en el suelo y abrió el cesto de costuro.

-¿Sera el blanco suficiente para sus puntos, coronel, o prefiere algo más actual? –Pregunto, mientras elegía con un dedo algunos de los ovillos de hilo-. ¿Escarlata? ¿Filigrana dorada, quizás?

-Lo cierto es que no tengo tiempo de jugar a los médicos con usted.

-No haga que tenga que aprovéchame de mi rango –le aviso, mientras que, con la aguja de coser entre los labios, desenrollo una larga hebra de hilo blando-. Si se niega, tendré que ordenárselo. Denúdese, caballero.

En no se movió. No podía, en realidad. Su corazón latía fuertemente y era incapaz de encontrar la voz.

Puso la aguja enhebrada cuidadosamente aun lado y se puso en jarras, mirandole con intensidad.

Victor bajo los ojos, se sentía acorralado, incapaz incluso de pronunciar una palabra para justificar su negativa. ¿Cómo podía decirle que no le tocara? No eran tan hábil mintiendo. En realidad, en los últimos años había momentos en los que soportar su solitaria existencia le había resultado insoportable, momentos en los que había querido a este joven mucho más de lo que le era permitido, El no podía ser el fuego para Yuuri, y por lo tanto había decidido ser hielo.

Ahora le mirada como solo el podía hacerlo, como si viera cosas en el que nadie más podía ver esos ojos marrones inolvidables que le observaban intensamente, como un rayo de luz calidad capaz de iluminar en su interior paisajes que prefería dejar a oscuras.

«Sálvame.» El pensamiento pasó como una estela por su mente, sin saber por qué. El solo podía sentarse allí, cautivo, inmovilizado. Alguien quería ayudarle y él no sabía cómo reaccionar. Aunque no era alguien.

Era Yuuri.

El único ser viviente en el que había confiado.

Lo único que no podía tener.

Mirándolo, incapaz de decir una palabra.

Y, sin embargo, de alguna manera, pareció comprenderle.

-Muy bien –dijo dulcemente, buscando su rostro-, solo tiene que sentarse. Yo lo hare.

No podía encontrar medios para detenerlo, porque ni siquiera podía moverse. Sabía que no debía estar tocándole. Yuuri lo sabía también, por supuesto, pero ¿Cuándo había hecho lo que se le decía? ¿Y cuándo había desobedecido él una orden real?

Yuuri retiro primero el pañuelo de sus hombros, arrodillándose entre sus piernas. Incomodo como un animal salvaje, Victor lo miraba mientras desabrochaba su sencilla chaqueta negra. No fue de mucha ayuda cuando ella trato de sacar la manga por su hombro herido. Quedaba la camisa, rasgada, empapada, manchada de sangre. Mucha sangre.

-Pobre –murmuro. Cuando empezó a sacarle la camisa de algodón con las dos manos para que el pudiera quitársela por la cabeza, Victor se echó hacia atrás, desconcertado.

-¿Qué ocurre, Victor?

El trago hondo, con la boca seca. La manera en que dijo su nombre podía emborracharle.

Entre sus piernas, Yuuri se puso en pie, apoyándose en sus rodillas con las dos manos. Él lo vio levantarse, y sintió que todo su ser temblaba ante el joven, como si fuera un adolecente seducido por un dios.

Con las manos en las caderas, le miro enfurruñado. Pronto cambia esa mirada por la más tierna y comprensiva de las sonrisas.

-¿Tímido? –pregunto suavemente.

Él lo miro fijamente, incapaz de hablar, con el alma entrada. No sabía que era lo que le estaba pasando.

Yuuri se acercó y le acaricio la mejilla, mientas retiraba el mechón que le caía por la frente.

\- No voy a hacerte daño, Victor. No sea tímido. Después de todo –aparto cuidadosamente los ojos- usted me miro antes.

Con malicia, volvió a mirarle.

La imprudencia con la que hizo esa afirmación le hizo salir del trance. Lo miro asombrado.

-Pequeño malvado –respiró, atraído repentinamente por él.

Su sonrisa se ilumino.

Jesús, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Hasta sus manos le ardían por el deseo de tocarlo, de tocar con las palmas su delgada cintura y sus elegantes caderas, patir su batín y oler la lluvia en su piel. Apretó los dedos con fuerza en el borde de la silla, como única manera de reprimir todos estos impulsos.

Si alguien llegase alguna vez a descubrir esto, penso con horror, si el rey llegase a averiarlo…

Entonces se dio cuenta de que iba a morir de cualquier modo en una semana, de que la misión que le esperaba era un suicidio. Entonces, ¿Qué importaba?

Era demasiado tarde para salir de ello, y sabía que debía dejarla al menos cubrir su herida.

Quizás supiese lo que estaba haciendo, después de todo, y si no, el podía guiarlo en la tarea y evitarse así una desagradable visita al médico.

Y mientras cavilaba de esta manera, pensaba en todos los hombres que había aplastado contra las paredes en todos estos años, en los que había avisado para que se alejaran del príncipe, cimentando la regla inquebrantable de que Yuuri Katsuki estaba fuera de su alcance. Una regla valida también para él.

Espacialmente para él.

Diablos, penso furioso, no era él el que había empezado esta noche.

No parecía que fuera a pasar nada, en cualquier caso. El no lo permitiría. Esta noche, su bajo animo le había jugado una mala pasada, es verdad, pero aún era capaz de mantener a raya sus impulsos.

El corazón de Victor se aceleró cuando Yuuri leyó en sus ojos la derrota, una respuesta que se anticipada a la de él, en la que se adivinava que quería tocarle con tanta intensidad como Victor.

-¿Bueno? –pregunto el príncipe con frialdad.

Se miraron el uno al otro, desafiándose, ambos cautivados, ambos jadeando ligeramente. Los momentos pasaban en un tic-tac, el reloj del silencio, y la lluvia tamboriliaba contra la ventana.

Finalmente, Victor se encogió de hombros con despreocupación, como si nada le importase –tanto si ella le seducía como si moría desangrado- aunque dudada que no fuese capaz ayudarle con la herida.

-Quítesela –susurro.

Él se sacó la camisa por la cabeza y la sostuvo arrugada en un puño.

La primera cosa en la que ojos repararon no fue en la herida, sino en la pequeña medalla de plata que colgaba de una larda y sólida cadena enrollada en su cuello.

«Ah, mierda», penso de repente, con el corazón encogido. Ahora sí que estaba perdido. Había olvidado esa condenada cosa que colgaba de su cuello.

Victor se quedó callado, atrapado, desenmascarado, expuesto a él.

Incrédulo, Yuuri se hundió de rodillas entre sus piernas y, al tomar con reverencia la medalla en la palma de la mano, rozo con los nudillos la piel del pecho.

La miro con detenimiento y después elevo su mirada chocolate hacia él, los labios partidos en una ligera pregunta.

Era el amuleto que él le había dado después de ser disparado como un perro ante sus ojos, el día de su decimosegundo cumpleaños.

Hasta ese día, Yuuri había odiado su cumpleaños.

Nunca pudo aceptar que el disparado no hubiese sido culpa suya.

Había permanecido junto a su cama día y noche. Todas las veces que el despertaba de las pesadillas provocadas por la fiebre, podía verlo allí, hablándole, susurrando plegarias, su dulce y pequeña voz como único nexo de unión con la vida.

Le dijeron más tarde que habían intentado separarlo de su cabecera, pero él se había puesto como una furia, mordiendo y arañando a quien intentaba separarlo de su lado.

Victor nunca había olvidado aquello. Nunca hubiese esperado que alguien pudiese serle tan leal. Yuuri le había puesto el amuleto en el cuello una vez, en el bosque. Le dijo que le protegería. Y después le había dicho algo bastante divertido -¿qué era?

Lo miro fijamente, recordando ese susurro de niño travieso en su oído.

«Eres el caballero más valiente del mundo, Victor, y cuando crezca me casaré contigo.»


	4. Capitulo tres

_Capitulo tres_

-Todavía la tiene –dijo, débilmente, mientras miraba con ojos abiertos la pequeña medalla que sostenía en la palma de su mano, todavía tibia por el calor de su cuerpo.

-Todavía la tengo –contesto, con un sonido ronco.

Maravillado, Yuuri busco el alma en sus ojos claros. Contuvo el aliento, sin atreverse a ir más deprisa de lo debido y buscar significados ocultos y estúpidos en este hecho, aunque seguro al mismo tiempo de que tenía que significar algo el hecho de que Victor conservase la medalla que le había dado hacia tanto tiempo. Era todo lo que podía hacer en lugar de reírse a carcajadas y abrazarlo.

Un aura indescriptible de alegría, dolorosamente dulce, se extendió por su pecho y ascendió hasta sus ojos nublados.

-Le dije que funcionaria.

Victor le dedico una sonrisa avergonzada de niño pequeño y bajo los ojos.

Por un momento, pudo estudiarle bajo la encantadora luz de las velas. Su rostro era más angular de lo que había pensado, palidecido por la pérdida de sangre.

Sus ojos eran aún más penetrantes, más cautelosos que nunca y con unas líneas de ansiedad en los parpados. Tan maravilloso como siempre, penso, aunque no tuviese muy buen aspecto. Estaba demasiado delgado, con una mirada demasiado intensa, como de desasosiego.

-No está comiendo bien –le reprendió con suavidad.

Victor se encogió de hombros al tiempo que mascullaba una negación.

Yuuri sabía que algunas veces se quedaba sin comer, imponiéndose ayunos como parte de su cruzada por conseguir la perfección. Se esforzaba constantemente, apilando una gloria tras otra, como si, en el fondo, no creyese que podía ser lo suficientemente bueno. Esto era algo que le rompía el corazón.

Yuuri penso de nuevo en la ira que había descargado contra Michele y se preguntó si esa tormenta en su interior no era sino una armadura de fría invulnerabilidad, el orgullo con el que ocultaba un profundo sufrimiento.

Bueno, al menos había cambiado de idea y estaba dejándolo que le curase la herida, penso con determinación. Era un comienzo.

Dejo caer de nuevo la medalla sobre su pecho y se inclinó para besar su frente ligeramente antes de levantarse.

-Ahora mismo vuelvo –susurro, y fue a coger el agua hirviendo.

La vertió en dos baldes. El vapor caldeaba su rostro. Traslado los baldes junto a la silla y se lavó las manos a conciencia, sin hacer caso del dolor que le producía mojar el roce de su dedo herido con el anillo.

Hizo un intento por sacar el anillo de su dedo, pero la sortija de oro se había desfigurado con el golpe. No había tiempo para eso. Yuuri se volvió en dirección a su paciente.

-Ahora, echemos un vistazo. –Con los pies descalzos, dio unos pasos hacia la izquierda para ver la última herida que su coraje y lealtad le habían costado.

Su piel suave y pálida tembló con la primera caricia, como si le hubiese hecho cosquillas. Yuuri le toco con firmeza, un poco para anular la involuntaria respuesta y otro poco para ocultar su propia reacción al contacto de ese esculpido cuerpo.

Su piel era cálida y suave como el terciopelo. Sus músculos era como el acero y hubiese querido, penso Yuuri, tener cualquier excusa para poder explorarlo a placer. Su pecho duro y compacto lo hipnotizaba. La curva de su garganta lo seducía por completo. No pudo resistir la tentación de pasar lentamente una mano por los músculos de su brazo de lado al hombro herido.

Victor se dejaba hacer, obediente y cabizbajo. Yuuri sintió que iba poco a poco relajándose, vio que cerraba sus largas pestañas mientras empezaba a trabajar.

Lo primero que hizo fue limpiar la sangre del hombro izquierdo, y al hacerlo, paso una mano por la cicatriz que tenía en el derecho. Allí, una bala le había atravesado hacia ocho años, el mismo día de su cumpleaños. Victor podría haber muerto por esa herida, dijeron los doctores. Los curas le habían dado la extrema unción y su padre había llorado, algo bastante inusual en él. Yuuri mismo se había vuelto medio loco. No quería pensar en ellos, pero esa experiencia le había hecho interesarse por la medicina como afición.

Empapo el paño en el agua fría y después examino el corte más detenidamente.

Era profundo. Lo palpo. Sangraba.

-La tintura de amaranto ayudara a detener la hemorragia, pero me sentiría mejor si cosiéramos la herida, solo para estar seguros –dijo convencido después de un momento-. Necesitará nueve puntos, creo. ¿Quiere un trago antes de que empiece?

-No bebo alcohol.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

-No le estoy diciendo que se emborrache, solo pensé que podría aliviarle el dolor.

-No –dijo convencido.

-Como quiera, modelo de todas las desgracias –murmuro mientras mojaba una de las vendas en whisky.

Presiono la herida con el paño y le miro directamente a los ojos, porque, ahora que había tocado la herida con el alcohol, estaba seguro de que obtendría de la alguna reacción. Lo único que vio fue una mirada de insolencia. Yuuri sacudió la cabeza con admiración.

A continuación, aplico algo de la acre tintura que quedaba en el frasco en la toalla limpia. Lo sostuvo contra la herida unos minutos.

Esperaron en silencio. Yuuri sonrió al ver que se estaba quedando dormido.

«Estoy tan cansado», había dicho. Era la única vez que recordaba haberle oído admitir cualquier tipo de debilidad. Con el ceño frunció, decidió que entre su pérdida de peso, su indiferencia entre la herida y la manera en que había matado a Michele, tenía suficientes motivos para preocuparse por él.

Unos minutos más tarde comprobó que el amaranto había detenido la hemorragia. El medico real no confiaba demasiado en las hierbas tradicionales y remedios caseros, pero Yuuri sabía que funcionaban. Pero cuando llego el momento de tomar la aguja, su boca se quedó seca.

Podía hacerlo, se dijo a sí mismo. Tenía que hacerlo. Su herida lo requería. Podría hacerlo de la misma manera que lo había leído en los libros, de la manera en que el medico se lo había enseñado. Le había asistido una docena de veces con un gran interés por aprender y había incluso practicado esta operación en una ocasión bajo las instrucciones del doctor. Además, penso, para infundirse valor, era excelente con los encajes y los bordados.

Con la mano izquierda presiono los bordes de la carne cortada para unirla. Después acerco la aguja, sin poder reprimir una mueca de vacilación cuando llego el momento de introducirla.

-No se mueva ahora –le ordeno-. Esto va a doler un poco.

El dejo escapar un suspiro de impaciencia.

-Cuando esté listo, Alteza. Pensé que sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Yuuri miro enfadado la parte de atrás de su brillante cabeza platinada, pero esta observación le dio el ímpetu que necesitaba para hacerlo. Se dispuso a pinchar el terciopelo suave de su piel.

-¡Ay! –murmuro, mientras Yuuri hacia pasar la aguja.

-Ah, así que es humano después de todo.

-Preste atención a lo que hace, por favor.

-Granuja desagradecido –mascullo.

Sus manos eran firmes en caso punto que daba para cerrar la herida. Yuuri estaba demasiado absorto en su labor como para ver que sus manos se iban llenando de su sangre. No perdió la concentración hasta que saco el hilo de la aguja y lo corto triunfalmente con las tijeras. Busco un paño limpio y seco con el los restos de sangre que había provocado la operación.

-Todo listo. ¿Cómo se siente? –pregunto mientras lavaba sus manos en el segundo balde de agua y se las secaba después.

-Mejor.

-Mmm… Ahora se está riendo de mí. Intente no moverse demasiado en los próximos días.

-De acuerdo –dijo con cinismo.

-Es usted imposible –murmuro. Dio un paso para acercarse a él de nuevo y examinar el trabajo.

Fue un gesto automático, el de pasar la mano por su pelo ahora que lo difícil había pasado, inclinarse y darle un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Fue muy valiente –murmuro juguetón.

Solo cuando Victor echo la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miro fijamente un momento penso en que quizás había ido demasiado lejos con el otra vez. Al instante, enrojeció, arrepentido. Ya no era un niño que pudiese saltar sobre el como si se tratase de su mascota.

Yuuri miro hacia el otro lado.

-No tenga miedo, Victor –dijo con forzada alegría-, no voy a abalanzarme sobre usted otra vez. –Cogió las tijeras y empezó a cortar con cuidado una sábana para convertirlas en vendas-. ¡Ay!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me lastime la mano cuando golpee a Michele en la cara –musito.

-¿Qué? –Victor empezó a reír, escéptico.

-¿Cree que estoy bromeando? Le di con mi anillo. ¿Ve? –Se acercó aún más a él y le extendió la mano izquierda herida.

Él le tomo la mano y la examino, con el flequillo plateado sobre sus ojos.

La sortija de oro se había doblado con la fuerza del golpe. El enorme diamante del anillo de compromiso se había aplastado hacia un lado y se había curvado ligeramente formando un ángulo y cortando la carne entre los dedos.

-Le di un puñetazo. Así es como pude escapar de ellos. Corrí hasta el laberinto donde pensé que podría esconderme de ellos. Siempre funcionaba cuando intentaba librarme de mi institutriz.

Victor levanto la cabeza y lo miro verdaderamente divertido.

-Bien hecho, Yuuri.

Normalmente, los cumplidos de los hombres le hacían bostezar, pero el más simple de los reconocimientos, si venia de él, era suficiente para hacerlo enrojecer.

Con amabilidad, lo atrajo hacia sí.

-Venga aquí. Siéntese, jovencito –murmuro-. Debió curarse usted en primer lugar.

Yuuri tartamudeo una especie de protesta, pero le obedeció y se sento en el otomano junto a él. Vio los músculos dibujados en el torso de Victor, cuando este tomo el segundo balde de agua, que estaba en una mesa auxiliar que había cerca, y lo puso sobre las piernas de Yuuri. Al hacerlo, le rozo involuntariamente las rodillas con la punta de los dedos. Yuuri sujeto el balde con la mano derecha mientras él tomaba el jabón y lo ponía a flotar en el agua.

-Vamos a sacarle eso.

-Esta clavado.

-Veamos –mascullo. Tomo con delicadeza su mano izquierda entre las suyas, y la introdujo en el balde hasta la muñeca. La mantuvo allí por un momento.

Los dos se quedaron embobados mirando sus manos unidas, en silencio.

A continuación, Victor tomo la pastilla de jabón y se froto con ella las palmas de las manos hasta hacer una buena cantidad de espuma. Masajeo con ella mano de Yuuri, todos y cada uno de sus dedos, desde el pulgar hasta el meñique. Yuuri quería geminar de placer por sus caricias, que se extendieron hasta la mitad del brazo. Su corazón se aceleraba en cada roce de su piel húmeda y tersa.

Una vez que él hubo recubierto su mano de una espuma brillante y ligera, agarro el anillo con el pulgar y el dedo índice y lo apretó con fuerza, pero sin presión. Yuuri bajo la cabeza y se mordió el labio para reprimir el dolor. Desde este ángulo, podía observar el poder de los músculos de sus brazos con disimulada reverencia. Después, Victor cambio el apretón para sujetar el anillo con los cuatro dedos y el pulgar, y empezó a tirar de el para sacarlo de su dedo.

-¿Le hago daño? –murmuro

Yuuri sacudió la cabeza, la voz cautiva en su garganta.

El anillo seguía aun demasiado torcido como para salir.

-Un poco más –dijo.

Una vez más le enjabono la mano, deslizando su dedo incide en la «V» que formaban sus dedos. Yuuri observo el juego de músculos que se formaban en su duro pecho, y sus ojos se detuvieron en los pequeños y suaves círculos de sus pezones y en la medalla de plata que hacia juego con su piel casi brillante y luminosa.

«Tanta belleza», penso con un dolor profundo, sabiendo que nunca sera suyo. Sus sentimiento hacia el estaban llenos de culpabilidad y angustia. ¿Podría alguna vez olvidarse de este hombre? ¿En que no tenía orgullo? Había intentado odiarle, sin conseguirlo.

Miraba con pena sus largas pestañas, las líneas altivas de su mejilla y su rostro finamente esculpido mientras el estrujaba con sus manos el anillo y hacia movimientos circulares para sacarlo de su dedo. Pero seguía sin funcionar.

-Creo que no hay manera de sacarlo –suspiro Yuuri.

La forma en la que levanto los ojos para encontrarse con los del casi le roba el aliento. Su voz fue suave y feroz al mismo tiempo:

-Lo liberare de él, confié en mí.

Yuuri le miro, sobrecogido.

Victor volvió a bajar la cabeza. Con cuidado, el aflojo el anillo a la altura de los nudillos y consiguió por fin sacárselo del dedo. Cuando elevo los ojos cubiertos por el flequillo, pudo ver como su fiera intensidad se había trasformado en oscura satisfacción.

-Lo hizo –respiro.

-No vuelva a ponérselo.

-De acuerdo –vacilo, con los ojos abiertos.

Victor limpio los restos de jabón de su piel tiernamente.

Coloco el anillo roto en su mano y después le cerró la mano con la sortija dentro. La comisura de su labio tembló al dedicarle la sonrisa más extraña y sincera que nunca le había dirigido. Su sonrisa era como la melaza, oscura y rica, agridulce. Una sonrisa que derretía su corazón por completo.

-Vístase, príncipe, tenemos que ir a ver a su padre. –Y antes de dejarlo marchar, acerco su mano hasta sus labios.

Yuuri le miro extasiado al ver que cerraba los ojos, inclinaba la cabeza y depositaba en su nudillo herido un único y ardiente beso.

Yuuri desapareció en el vestidor para ponerse una vestimenta fresca mientras Victor se volvía a poner su camisa manchada de sangre y salía al pasillo, donde ordeno a un sirviente que llamase a uno de sus hombres, el teniente Leo de la Iglesia. Le dio instrucciones para que le pidiese a Leo que se reuniera con él en sus aposentos del bloque real tan pronto como le fuera posible.

Con la camisa abierta, Victor se puso a vagar por el salón mientras Yuuri se vestía en la habitación adyacente.

Estos momentos con el habían avivado sus planes con nueva pasión.

Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era reunirse con el rey, atrapar a los espías y emprender el camino a Milán.

Siete semanas antes cuando uno de sus contactos de más confianza le había informado sobre el pasado de Georgi Popovich. No obstante, lo descubierto en ese momento superaba con creces lo que necesitaba saber sobre el candidato y, por tanto, no hubiese tenido sentido perder más tiempo en el país extranjero.

Las semanas que había pasado en el mar, durante su viaje de vuelta a Ascensión, le había servido par a definir bien su plan y ponerse en paz consigo mismo.

Él sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Si el rey tenía las manos atadas en este asunto, él era libre de hacer lo que planeaba.

Yuri no sería la virgen sacrificada para obtener protección frente al tirado de Jean Jacques.

El bruto de Popovich nunca llegaría a ponerle las manos encima.

Al mismo tiempo, Victor no podía permitir que Jean Jacques invadiese el país con la superioridad de sus fuerzas y arrebatase el trono al rey Toshiya. Tenía que proteger a su benefactor, al reino y a Yuuri al mismo tiempo. Era una situación imposible, pero él tenía un último truco bajo su manga. Solo tenía que ir al centro del problema.

A Milán.

Victor se detuvo, con los ojos ardiendo. Nadie debía descubrir sus planes, ni siquiera Yuuri, ni siquiera el rey. Solo conseguiría ponerles en peligro.

El 26 de mayo, unos cuantos días antes de la boda de Yuuri, Leroy tenía anunciado que aparecería en Milán para recibir la corona de hierro de Lombardía.

Victor estaría allí también,

Aunque era un diplomático capaz y un buen espía, en lo que se refería al arte del asesinato, tenía un don.

Con un solo y certero disparo de su rifle, podría detener la máquina de guerra y acabar con la necesidad de que Yuuri se casase con Popovich.

«Jean Jacques Leroy debe morir.»

No tenía ninguna esperanza de sobrevivir a la misión. Todos aquellos que habían intentado asesinar al emperador habían sido o ahorcados o enviados al pelotón de fusilamiento.

No le importaba demasiado. La hazaña le inmortalizaría, y una muerte gloriosa era mejor que una vida en la que podía conseguir la única cosa que podía haberle salvado: la promesa en los ojos de Yuuri de un sueño que jamás había experimentado.

Solo sabía que no podía fallar. Una bala, y podría hacer del mundo un lugar más seguro para todos.

Una bala, y Yuuri seria libre.

-¡Aquí estoy! –grito alegremente, haciéndole volver bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

Se volvió para verlo emerger del vestidor con una sonrisa embriagadora, una visión mágica cubierta de seda violeta. El corazón de Victor se contrajo.

-Zapatos –ordeno.

Yuuri le lanzo una mirada de burla y le dio la espalda en busca de calzado. Después salió de nuevo y dio una vuelta para él.

-¿Cómo estoy?

Reprimió una sonrisa y lo miro de arriba abajo: desde sus finos zapatos hasta la sensualidad de su melena.

Si no se merecía que muriese por él, no sabía que otra cosa podía merecerlo.

-Puede pasar –dijo.

Tomo su abrigo y su pañuelo, se lo enrollo bajo el brazo y escolto a su Alteza por el vestíbulo.


End file.
